Midnight Proposal!
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: Wanna see how Daya and Rajat propose their Lady Loves out of jealousy? Pls peep in. A Belated Birthday Gift for my sisso cum friend-Amal...A DaReya and RajVi combined OS...


**A/N** **\- Heyo Peeps! Back wid a B'Day gift for my sisso cum frnd- salmazhv aka my Amal :* . It's a DaReya and RajVi based OS. Hope you all like it!**

 _ **Happy Birthday to you...**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you ...**_

 _ **Happy Birthday dear Amal**_

 _ **Happy Birthday to you...**_

 **"Happy B'Day meri behna...luv u loadz... :* "**

 **I know I'm late but kya karu!? Had no other option. Exams are starting from Wednesday.**

 **Dear DAREya fan aka Ariba, pls go through it...it's totally different from what you suggested me. Really sorry for that. I hope you'll like it. Pls do tell me.**

 **Credits-**

 **Theme- Dareya Lovers**

 **Typed by- RajVi Fan 123**

 **Thank you sooo much Dareya Lovers aka Divya Di for giving me the base for the story. :-)**

 **But yea, I've made some change in the plot which you provided. I hope you'll like the changes.**

 _ **hApPy ReAdInG eVeRyOnE ! :D**_

* * *

 **C.I.D Bureau**

 **9:15 AM**

 **No one was there except Abhijeet, Daya and Rajat coz they had to complete their pending work. Suddenly the door opened and they saw a dashing man entering the bureau. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue denim jeans. He had a pair of goggles covering his eyes and had spiked hair. As soon as he entered, a strong smell of deodorant filled the room with its aroma. The man came and stood in front of them. Trio stood up.**

 **Rajat-** Arre aap yaha?

 **Man-** Jee main aaplogo se milne aaya tha...by the way, sab hai kaha?

 **Daya-** Oh..abhi koi aaya nhi...sab baadme aayenge...by the way nice to meet you... **and they shook hands.**

 **Suddenly, Shreya-Purvi came in and both of them spotted that handsome guy.**

 **Shreya-Purvi (together shouted)-** Oh my God! SIDDHARTH MALHOTRA!

 **The girls ran and surrounded him.**

 **Purvi-** Oh my God Sid! I just can't believe ki you're standing right in front of me!

 **Shreya-** Sid! We're such a great fan of yours! We love you sooo muchhh!

 **In this due process, Shreya-Purvi held Sid's hands. And somewhere deep inside their heart, Daya and Rajat felt jealousy. Yes, they both loved Shreya and Purvi respectively but didn't have the guts to express themselves.**

 **Shreya and Purvi took Sid in a corner and started with their gossips. Trio were standing really close to each other. They were taking selfies with each other in awkward poses. Awkward? Yes ofcourse! Coz our Senior Inspector Daya and Rajat were feeling so. Daya couldn't control his anger; hence, moved out of the bureau. Rajat had patience in him, so he somehow controlled his anger coz he knew if he'd not do it, he'd burst into him (Sid) very badly. Abhijeet understood the situation very well and nodded his head in disappointment.**

 **Abhijeet(POV)-** Yeh dono sudharne waalo mein se nhi hai! Lagta hai mujhe hi unhe samjhna padega...

 **...**

 **C.I.D. Bureau**

 **7:45PM**

 **Everyone has left except our trio Senior Inspectors. Abhijeet went to Daya and Rajat.**

 **Abhijeet-** Yaar tum dono line mein aajao ab chup chap warna ab wo din dekhene ko milega jab Shreya-Purvi kisi aur ke sath shaadi karke bhaag jayegi!

 **Rajat (who was trying to act innocent)-** Matlab?

 **Abhijeet-** Bas Rajat! Rehne do! Itne bhole banne ki zaroorat nhi hai!

 **Daya-** Par Abhijeet kaise? Kaise propose kare hum unhe? Aur kab?

 **Abhijeet-** Ab bhai, yeh toh tumhe hi sochna padega...

 **Rajat-** Sir please bata hi dijiye...

 **Abhijeet-** Tumlog kuch special karo...umm...what about a Midnight Proposal!?

 **Daya & Rajat (exclaimed)-**Midnight Proposal!

 **Abhijeet-** Galat kya bola maine?

 **Daya-** Achha theek hai theek hai

 **...**

 **At Daya's house**

 **11 PM**

 **Daya was sleeping soundly. Suddenly his phone rang and he woke up with a jerk. He answered the call-**

"Hello kon hai?"

"Arre Daya Sir main hu!"

"Arre naam toh batao apna!"

"Sirrr! Main Rajat bol raha hu!"

 **With this Daya sat on the bed.**

"Oh shit! Rajat bas 2 minute mein neeche pohochta hu!"

 ***Call ended***

 **Actually Daya had forgotten that Rajat was supposed to pick him and were supposed to go together to Shreya and Purvi's residence.**

 **Daya was in his boxers and his inner vest. He took a t-shirt, wore his sandals and rushed out of the house. He sat on the passenger seat and Rajat ignited the car. He wore the t-shirt and settled his hair while seeing the mirror.**

 **Within half an hour, they reached their destination. Daya and Rajat got down from the car. Daya stood in front of the bungalow in a fix.**

 **Daya-** Yaar Rajat andar kaha se jaye? Pen-blade hai tumhare pas?

 **Rajat-** Haan Sir...yeh lijiye... **and he handed over the tool to him.**

 **Daya-** Ek kaam karo...tum pipe ke through chadke jao aur main main entrance se...

 **Rajat-** As you say...

 **Daya pushed the pen-blade into the key hole and opened the door slowly and steadily without making any noise. He spotted his 'Humsafar' watching and enjoying a movie. It was dark inside. Only the light coming from the TV was there to illuminate the hall room as much as possible. He, with cat paws went and hid himself at the back of the sofa in which Shreya was half laying. Suddenly voices started coming -**

 _"...Shreya, main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu...tumsa sohna maine na dekha aaj tak kisi ko...mujhe pata hai ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho aur har ladki ki tarah tumhari bhi ichha thi ki sabse pehle main hi propose karu tumhe...toh...yeh lo...kar diya aaj maine... please mujhe maaf kardena...mujhe pata hai maine tumhe bohot intezaar karwaya..."_

 **Shreya got scared and switched off the TV. She got down from the sofa and suddenly someone held her by her wrist. She turned back and found Daya standing right in front of her.**

 **Daya-** Tumne abhi tak mere sawaal ka jawab nahi diya...

 **Shreya(tearful)-** I love you too Daya...

 **Both hug each other and enjoy watching movie in each others arms.**

 **...**

 **Here, Rajat is climbing the pipe. It's not a big deal for a C.I.D. Officer.**

 **Rajat(POV)- Pata nahi Daya Sir ne Shreya ko propose kiya ke nahi!?**

 **Rajat slowly opened the window and came inside. He saw his 'Angel' sleeping peacefully while hugging a Teddy. He adored her innocence. He wished to hug her tight and give a soft kiss on her forehead. But yea, he knew he need to wait a bit. He called out Purvi but she didn't respond. He slowly brushed her hairs and with this she opened her eyes. As soon as she opened them, he saw Rajat and she screamed badly. Rajat place his hands on her mouth.**

 **Rajat-** Relax Purvi! Main hu...Rajat. Achha suno..mujhe tumse kuch zaroor baat karni hai... **he closed his eyes and took a deep breath...** Purvi, I Love You...bohot hadd tak pyaar karta hu tumse...Maine bohot der laga di..mujhe pata hai...but kya karu? Tumhe khone se darta hu main...

 **He waited for some time but didn't get any reply so, he asked her again-**

 **Rajat-** Purvi, do you love me?

 **He opens his eyes and saw that his palm was on her lips. He was embarrassed. He removed his hands.**

 **Rajat-** Oh! I'm sorry.

 **Purvi-** Its okay...

 **Rajat-** I asked something..?

 **Purvi-** I love you too Rajat...(pause)...achha chalo..good night...

 **Rajat-** Haaawww! How unromantic!

 **Purvi-** Not my fault...aapko Midnight Proposal ke liye kisne bola tha? And waise bhi...mere liye meri neend sabse zyaada pyaari hai... **and she pulled the blanket.**

 **Rajat-** Oh really? **and he started tickling her.**

 **Purvi-** Hahahaha...ab bas bhi kijiye Rajat... **and they both slept in each other's arms.**

~TheEnd~

* * *

 **A/N** **\- I know I know... proposal scene was just a blunder! And I'm sorry for that.**

 **Pls read and review...**

 **Criticisms are always welcome (in polite words)...Bashing won't be appreciated.**

 **Tkcr**

 **God Bless!**

 **Regards**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


End file.
